


Speed Up Or Slow Down

by kmvb



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmvb/pseuds/kmvb
Summary: Wayhaught Wednesday: Nicole pulls Waverly over for speeding.





	Speed Up Or Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is done 100's of times before, but I'm hoping not like this! Enjoy! Thanks for reading and commenting/reviewing!

“License and registration, please.” The officer asked, tugging at her Stenson in an effort to block the sun’s rays from her line of sight.

“Of course, Officer-” The young woman looked down to the Officer’s name ironed onto her uniform. “Haught” She stumbled with her wallet, dropping several of her credit cards onto the car mat below her. With sweaty palms, she grasped the requested paperwork and passed it over to the young officer, her fingers lingering just a second longer than necessary.

“Let me just scan this,” Officer Haught glanced down at the I.D. in her hands. “Miss. Earp”

“Please, ma’am, just call me Waverly,” The Earp requested. Officer Haught smiled, her dimples contrasting alongside the light blush that had crept upon her cheeks. She tipped her hat and spun on her heels, heading back to the police cruiser.

While she sat in silence, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel, a familiar tension began to stir within the brunette. Her eyes diverted to the rearview mirror as she peeked her head up, checking her reflection. She ran a hand through her hair, doing the best she could to make herself look more presentable. She unbuttoned the first two buttons on her collared shirt, her red bra complementing her tanned skin. 

“Waverly,” Officer Haught called out, causing the Earp to jump, startled. 

“Yes, Officer Haught?” Waverly followed Nicole’s vision right down to her chest. Mission. Accomplished.

“Waverly, can you step out of the car?” Nicole asked, trying to keep her emotions in check.

“Officer Haught, whatever for?” The driver quizzed, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

“Waves, out of the car. Now. There’s uhh…” Nicole uttered, feeling the salivia disappear from the glands inside her mouth. “A small bit of white powder in the back seat of your car. Could be crack, and I can’t take any chances, you know.”

“I completely understand, Officer Haught.” Waverly cracked open the door, exposing her skin tight jeans as she stepped out of the car and slid behind the patrol officer, her torso dragging ever so slowly past.

“Hands on the uh…” Nicole stammered again. “The car, ma’am. So I can pat you down. Do you… Are there any weapons…? Do you have anything I should be concerned about?”

“Concerned? Definitely not.” Waverly rested her palms flat the jeep’s window, her hands sliding from their wetness.

Nicole’s silky smooth hands started their journey at the tips of Waverly’s fingers and glided their way toward her shoulders. Her fingertips tickled her bare neck and then circled toward the front of her figure. Her hands danced down lower, her digits getting tangled with Waverly’s unbuttoned shirt and feeling their way across soft skin, until they fell upon the lace bra her eyes had already devoured. She stepped closer to the young girl, their forms flushing together. She shifted her hands from underneath the material, and a slight whimper echoed in her ears from the loss of contact. Her hands sashayed down Waverly’s stomach, her fingers sweeping past rock solid abs, a thin piece of fabric the only thing separating the two. Her palms journeyed farther, her fingernails scraping the top of the Earp’s jeans, the heat rising from the skin beneath her with every centimeter further she dipped.

Waverly twisted around to face Nicole, and before the officer even had time to catch her breath, she had been pinned to the side of the jeep, Waverly’s arms on either side of hers, trapping her, as if she would even want to move.

“Assaulting a police officer isn’t the best idea, babe,” Nicole lectured. Waverly’s eyes dropped to her lips, and Nicole slowly ran her tongue across them, teasing her.

“Is that what this is?” Waverly chided, taking another step forward, her physique now pinning the redhead, their chests rubbing with every breathe she took, her strong heartbeat fluttering against Nicole’s ribcage, her breathe dancing along the officer’s lips, just waiting to be touched.

Like a tidal wave crashing in the ocean, Waverly eliminated the distance between the two, their lips colliding. Nicole’s lips parted, her tongue darting into the other woman’s mouth, grazing Waverly’s and twirling around every soft, wet surface. A quiet moan escaped Waverly, vibrating against Nicole’s lips. Waverly’s hands magnetically found their way to Officer Haught’s belt and fumbled with buckle, causing her to pull away, a slight whimper exiting the other woman’s mouth.

“The back of your cruiser is looking really good right about now, Officer Haught,” Waverly suggested as she dropped the belt at her side and worked at the top button of her pants. “There’s plenty of room, don’t you think?”

Nicole nodded, her eyes glazed with desire and her voice unable to 

“Bacon donut to angel pants, come in angel pants.” The sudden noise erupted from the passenger’s seat of the vehicle, causing both women to freeze.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Nicole banged the back of her head on the jeep’s window. “I am going to kill that sister of yours.”

“You and me both!” Waverly touched her forehead to Nicole’s and then brushed their lips together, completely ignoring her irritating sister until her voice scratched through her ears once again. She sighed, frustrated. 

“I guess I better, you know, answer her, before she sends the entire BPD crew after me or worse, you.” Waverly pushed the hair behind her lover’s ear and skimmed her fingertips lower and lower down her torso. “Though there’s so many other things I much rather be doing to you.”

“Trust me, I couldn’t agree with you more.” Nicole sighed. Waverly hesitated and tore away from the heat radiating from her girlfriend, causing the redhead to shutter at the loss of contact. “I better get back to the station, too.”

The Earp girl walked over toward the door and fell into the driver’s seat. She combed a crestfallen hand through her tresses as Nicole leaned up alongside the open window.

“Seriously though, baby, please try to drive a little slower. I don’t want anyone to think I’m playing favorites by not giving you a ticket.”

“Well, I kind of am though, your favorite?”

Nicole’s eyes shined from the beautiful woman’s smile. “Absolutely. You think you can get dirty and meet me up in the decontamination showers in an hour? I’ll be off duty.”

“So we can continue where we left off? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Nicole stuck her head through the window and fixed a fleeting tap on Waverly’s lips, her body humming for more, but her mind restraining her.

“And get Jeremy to clean whatever white stuff is in the back of your car! God knows what you had in there.”

“You got it, Officer Haught.” Waverly winked. 

“I’ll see you at the police station,” Nicole readjusted her cap and stepped away from the car. “And drive the speed limit!”


End file.
